


For A Moment

by terracottaheart



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, high boys in a hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: Graham is happy, and that means Damon’s happy.





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a collection of little things between Graham and Damon but I’m not sure yet, hope you enjoy :)

Graham looks at me from behind his eyelashes, my cock disappearing between his lips. It takes me back to when we were too young for things like this, too innocent and naive, but just as desperate for each other as we are now. 

He doesn’t suck me off often, only when he’s real happy, and that’s a rare occurrence nowadays. He won’t admit it but he gets self conscious about having me in his mouth, I can see it in his hesitance, and I know, in his head, that he’s questioning whether or not he can please me. I try to convince him every time that he’s great at it, that he knows me better than anyone else, but he doesn’t believe it and then the mood is ruined because he goes back into his shell. He’ll sit, dark and brooding, with another bottle of wine, and I’ll stay beside him until he falls asleep, my cock still hard until I jerk off next to his nearly lifeless body. 

But we smoked a joint about an hour ago, and then another, and another until he was giggling against my shoulder like he used to when we were kids. My heart is warm and heavy because I know it won’t last long, it never does. It lasts long enough, though, for him to climb down the bed and lick at my cock through my thin boxers, something I don’t expect but gladly accept. We don’t talk, just stare, as he takes me out from underneath the fabric, half-hard and turning pink. I almost tell him he doesn’t have to, but he takes me into his mouth before I can get the words out, and I’m reaching down to grab his hair as gently as I can, despite my desire to pull it until he’s whining around me. 

He works me so good — his tongue is everywhere, and his hands are roaming over my stomach and my balls and my shaft, and I feel his finger venture to my hole every once in awhile, teasing the idea of something we’re both craving. He tongues at my slit, and the shock of it causes me to tighten my grip on him, and he whimpers, sending a shudder right through my spine. I’m getting close too fast, but he only works harder, quicker, and I tell myself he wants to taste me that bad. 

Graham pulls back, licking at my head and stroking me fast, hand constricting around my cock just the way I like, and I’m throwing my head back, my hips stuttering as I get closer and closer. It feels too good, better than I imagined this morning after my wank in the shower. I’ve missed this, I’ve missed him. And he’s missed me too, I can tell, as he moans while swallowing every drop of cum I feed him, coating the back of his throat, I hope. I hope he never gets rid of the taste of me. 

He climbs back up, breathes my name into my mouth, and then kisses me, sweeter than any kiss I’ve ever had before. And my Graham is back, if only for a moment. 


End file.
